


sparring

by WattStalf



Series: Edith Blake [5]
Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Edie is underage, F/F, Femslash February, Punching, Rule 63, Sexual Tension, Sparring, hate smooches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 18:24:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly tries to teach Edie not to rely on rage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sparring

**Author's Note:**

> This resulted from a roleplay with my fiancé. In the roleplay it was only Eddie genderbent but I thought it would be more to write both of them like that and change what happened accordingly. And it's one last femslash February hurrah.

"You have to understand, everyone is getting paired into groups," said Holly. "You aren't being singled out."

"Uh huh. I am so sure this has nothin' to do with my age." Edie glared at her. "Which ya still can't prove anything about."

"Look, we all know you're younger than you say you are, no matter how much you deny and..." Holly pinched the bridge of her nose. "Like I said, that isn't what this is about. Everyone is being partnered off as part of a new strategy. We're team building with the goal of eventually doing patrols in pairs."

"Sure, sure, what the fuck ever." She rolled her eyes.

The older woman let out an exasperated sigh. "Comedian, can you at least pretend to be reasonable today? For my sake?"

"Oh, well, since ya asked so selflessly." She snorted. "So, dearest teammate, what do ya have planned for today? Ya know, for team building." Edie sneered as she said the last two words.

"Well, since patrol is covered by the others, I thought we could do stuff around here," said Holly, keeping her voice even, trying to pretend that Edie was actually being compliant and not just trying to spite her. "I thought we could spar for a little bit."

The young woman's eyes lit up, like they always did at any mention of potential violence. "Yeah? Well, don't act too surprised when I kick your ass."

This time, it was Holly who snorted. "Oh, I'm sure one of us will be surprised."

"If that was you tryna be funny, ya need work."

The two walked to the training room in silence until Holly spoke up, asking, "So, really. How old are you?"

"Twenty. Like I fuckin' said the last time ya asked," she snapped, all too defensively. She always got defensive when her age was brought up, and she looked so young. No one believed her about her age, but if anyone had any way to prove she was lying, they didn't say anything. Holly often suspected Schexnayder knew that basic sort of information about everyone, but if she wasn't exposing the Comedian's young age, she clearly believed she gave some sort of publicity edge to the group.

Which, if Holly had to guess, she would say that it was just because she was another girl and she wasn't hard on the eyes and she was a lot tougher than most (but that was a given here), and helped add to the collection of women who flanked Sal and made him out to be even more attractive to the the public. Because that was all the group really was- Sal's accessories. There were days when Holly didn't think she minded that, but then, she was just blinded by his charms like every other girl in America.

"Are you really? You can tell me, you know," she said, trying to sound gentle and motherly, trying to get Edie to trust her a bit more. She was only twenty three, but she was often told she acted older than her age, like she was just looking for someone to look after.

"What, so you can report me for underage...whatever?" She laughed harshly. "Dunno what they could book me for, but they'd find somethin'. They always do. Not that there's anything to find here, cos I'm twenty."

She was so painfully obvious that Holly wasn't sure how to even reply to her. Luckily, they reached the training room and she didn't have to try to think of anything. "Alright, how do you want to start?"

"Just show ya what I got, I guess. Get down to the fighting." They walked to the center of the room, getting into position, and without another moment's hesitation, Edie reeled back a fist, aimed for Holly's stomach. Holly grabbed her wrist without much trouble.

Edie snarled and wrenched her hand free, glaring. Behind her anger, she was clearly embarrassed; she had expected a quick win because Holly was so even-tempered, but the older woman was more trained than she realized. She aimed another blow, but was blocked again, and Holly smirked.

"Surprised yet?"

But Edie had a volatile temper, one that was nearly impossible to control, and she rarely wanted to try to control it. It was her strength and her weakness, and she charged at Holly, growling, and though Holly could block a few fists, she could not stop the tall, wiry girl as she threw her entire weight in and tackled her to the ground.

"I dunno," she said, her laugh malicious this time. "Are _you_ surprised yet?"

Holly groaned under her weight; she was skinny, but she was almost all muscle and surprisingly heavy. She struggled to shove Edie off of her, and only succeeded because her temper subsided a bit as she lost herself in laughter. Standing, she dusted herself off and offered Edie a hand, one that the younger girl did not take, preferring to stand up on her own.

"You can't rely solely on rage like that," she said. "That was good, but you had to get angry to land a single hit on me."

That brought the anger back to Edie's dull blue eyes, the only thing that ever seemed to put a spark in them, but this time, Holly was ready for her. She threw punch after punch that she could not land, that Holly always either dodged or blocked, and she screamed in frustration, getting more and more frantic with each attempt to hit.

"See?" the older woman said. "You're sloppy."

"I'll show ya sloppy, you...you...fuck!" She was leaving herself open while she failed to hit and finally, Holly decided that it was time to hit back and show her she needed to be more on guard. And so she punched Edie in the jaw, just hard enough to stun her, but not hard enough to do any serious damage. Another thing Holly was good at was pulling her punches when the need arose.

Edie stared at her, surprised, her face flushed from what Holly assumed was further embarrassment. She bit her lip, glancing off to the side and scowling, hanging back for a moment and not attempting to fight back anymore. There was a conflicted look in her eyes when she finally looked back at Holly, and the older woman almost felt bad for hitting her. Bad enough, at least, that when she saw Edie start to move, she decided she would let her land one hit to feel better about herself.

But Edie did not punch Holly. Edie, in fact, did something very different from punching and instead planted her lips on Holly's in a rough, sloppy kiss. And Holly was too stunned to react while the younger girl mashed her lips against hers, her lack of experience very evident, but her desire even more so, and Holly would be lying if she said she didn't feel a bit of desire swelling up in herself when Edie finally pulled back, cheeks red and scowl deepened.

"What...what the hell was that about?" she asked, hating the feelings resulting, feelings she had never thought herself capable of. She knew there were women on her team that way, but she had never considered herself one of them.

"I...it don't mean anything!" Edie snapped. "Just...revenge! For hittin' me, I mean. I couldn't hit ya, so I...so I..."

Her explanation was bullshit, but if there was any other reason behind the kiss that made more sense, Holly couldn't see it. And she really couldn't see a reason behind how she replied. "Is that right?" She gave a smirk and said, "But that punch was hardly good payback for how you body slammed me..." Grabbing Edie by the back of the head, she pulled her into a much more steady, much more sensual kiss. Which, considering she barely had more experience than her young teammate, surprised her.

But it surprised Edie a lot more and she made a muffled noise that allowed Holly to slip her tongue into her mouth. With that, Edie relaxed, letting the older woman take the lead. Holly eased Edie back against a wall, exploring her mouth and running a hand through her long, dark hair. Really, she could almost be pretty if her face weren't always done up in a scowl or vicious laughter.

Edie tried to kiss back, experimentally pressing her tongue into Holly's mouth, but she just jammed it in and jerked it back out rapidly, mashing her lips back against Holly's like before. Holly let out a low chuckle, pulling back to say, "No, be a little easier with it. It's not like fighting, it's like this..."

When she resumed the kiss this time, Edie let out a shameless, needy moan, squirming and pressing her body forward. Holly nearly moaned herself when they made contact, and it took all her strength not to grind against Edie, holding her against the wall. There was still a voice in the back of her mind, nagging at her and reminding her that she was not this sort of person and that Edie was likely much too young for her and that voice kept her from taking this any further even though she wanted to. And, damn, did she ever want to.

Edie definitely seemed like she wanted to, the way she moaned into the kiss and tried to create friction between their bodies, and Holly was very aware that she could have the tough, temperamental girl in the palm of her hand if she really wanted to. Once again, she wanted to, but once again, she knew better, and she knew that her self control would not hold out if they continued like this. She pulled back, and started to speak. "Edie..."

  
"What?" the girl asked, her cheeks still flushed and her breathing labored. It took her a moment to regain her composure but when she did, her scowl returned. "That...that still didn't mean nothin', got it? So ya won this time, so what?"

"You really still think that was just a part of sparring?"

"I...of course it was!" she snapped. "Sure as hell wasn't nothin' else! I didn't...fuck! I don't gotta justify anything to you." She shoved Holly and shouldered past her. "I got an appointment I forgot, I gotta go," she muttered.

Holly watched her leave, trying to fight off the heat between her legs and the memory of Edie pressed against her, their mouths together. That had been a mistake, and one that she would be glad to forget. She just hoped she could forget it soon, before she gave into the feelings it continued to stir up in her.

**Author's Note:**

> Dat sexual tension. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
> Fun fact I wrote this all at work and even posted it at work. I'm at work right now, I still have four and a half hours left on my shift. I feel like this isn't what they're paying me for.


End file.
